Dani
by LessThanOriginal
Summary: Team Phantom have their hands full, but soon they'll realise a suspicious Valerie and a certain clone returning are the least of their worries. New title needed
1. Chapter 1

Hi and welcome to this strange thing known as my first fanfic, if anyone has any title suggestions please put them in a review. It's set after the ep when Valerie meets Dani(can't remember the name at the moment).

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Danny Phantom, it's a shame really...

On with the show!

* * *

Dani Phantom flew quickly through the dark alleys of Amity Park. Maybe she'd lost it, whatever it was. The ghost girl shuddered, cradling her bleeding arm to her chest and landed before jogging quickly round the corner. She only had a few more streets to go until she'd be safe with Danny. Safe from that _thing_. Wiping a stray hair from her face she paused and tilted her head, listening.

A creaking noise had Dani spinning around quickly, hoping it was just paranoia making her think there was something there in the shadows. She continued jogging, speeding up almost subconsciously until she was sprinting, _only __two more turnings,_ she reminded herself, _nearly there_-

Her train of thought was lost however as a luminous metallic claw blocked off all her exits and a shadow fell across the alley. Dani froze for a second then bolted forgetting in her panic that she could fly. Her mind blanked except for one word: _Run!_

But it was too late, if only she hadn't frozen she could have, maybe, escaped. The sunlight was cut off and the _thing _came forward, a glow emanating from it and giving the girl a chance to see her opponent clearly for the first time, every horrifying detail.

The chase was over before it even began.

-L-I-N-E-B-R-E-A-K-

Valerie Grey was not a morning person, sure she happened to one of the most competent ghost hunters in the area but that didn't mean she couldn't get her beauty sleep. So when her ghost alarm went off at 2AM she, understandably, just wanted to go back to slumber land for another few hours.

Unfortunately Valerie wasn't going to get a say in the matter as at that moment she noticed just what had caused the disturbance. Double checking on her ghost tracker that what she saw was correct she quickly climbed out of bed. It appeared that Dani Phantom had returned to Amity Park and from she could see the half-ghost was in trouble.

-L-I-N-E-B-R-E-A-K-

Dani dodged again, narrowly missing being impaled on a missile that had been heading her way; correction it was still coming towards her, _probably locked onto my ecto-signature _she realized. It scraped her injured arm as she tried to evade it and she screamed, screamed as loud as possible.

Only it wasn't a scream anymore, it was more like a wail growing in volume and then...

Silence.

The monster had gone, somehow whatever she had done had scared it away. Not that that was much use to her now, Dani had changed back sometime during the fight and she was sure she was going to faint soon. Which she did, blackness closing over her mind like a blanket.

By the time Valerie arrived it looked like the fighting was over, Dani was unconscious on the floor though her wrist computer showed that the ghost she had been combating was gone for now.

The girl paused midair, thinking, there was only really one course of action she could do. She would have to take Dani home with her, there was no way she could leave anyone out here with whatever had attacked around _whatever it was it must have been pretty powerful to knock out Dani, its ecto-signature was nearly off the scale, _shenoted_. _And anyway, Valerie might not have known her for long but Dani was already like the little sister she never had._ What are we going to do with you? _she thought fondly then flew down and carefully picked up Dani, placing her on the hoverboard.

You've got to feel sorry for her, Valerie I mean because what she _should_ have thought was _how am I going to explain this one to dad..._

* * *

So like it, hate it? Review!

And credit goes to FangAndClaws for beta-ing


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I'm back! If you're wondering about the fact that I already had a chapter 2, then all you need to know is that I joined the first two chappies together so before this would have been chapter 3 but now it's chapter 2...

Did that make any sense at all?

Disclaimer: Never owned it, never will

* * *

By the time Valerie arrived back at the apartment it was nearly 3am, she'd taken a longer route back in hopes of spotting the ghost boy. Not that she wanted his help but he was probably the only person who could would know what to do at the moment.

The ghost hunter paused outside the building checking Dani was still secure then slid the window open and clambered swiftly into her bedroom. Once Dani was safely inside with her she glanced at her clock, the glowing neon colours showed the time to be 2:55am.

"Wow..." she muttered "didn't realise I was out _that _long"

Switching off her suit and biting back a yawn Valerie made her way clumsily through her bedroom. After repeatedly bumping into things because of lack of light she decided that maybe it hadn't been the best idea to deactivate the armour so soon. After stubbing her toe for the fourth time in two minutes(she was counting) she was getting a bit annoyed and the lack of sleep wasn't helping either. So in the end she just wrapped Dani in her her duvet and collapsed onto her bed.

"'Night Dani..."

_-LiNe-BrEak-LiNe-BrEak-LiNe-BrEak-LiNe-BrEak-_

The sunlight filtering through the partly opened window was what woke her. Dani sat up with a groan which almost immediately turned into a yelp when she realised she was in a totally unfamiliar place. The girl tried to stand up, not the best of ideas. Her legs felt like jelly and her head throbbed unpleasantly.

"Ouch!"

_-LiNe-BrEak-LiNe-BrEak-LiNe-BrEak-LiNe-BrEak-_

Damon Grey was probably one of the _very_ few people in Amity Park who didn't possess 'the clueless gene' as it was nicknamed, so when he heard what sounded like a yell of pain from Valerie's room he didn't just pass it off as coincidence, no, instead he decided he would investigate.

He seriously hoped it wasn't what he thought it was, because if it was then Valerie was in for the telling off of her life...

Once he had drunk his coffee, he needed caffeine to deal with this sort of thing.

* * *

Don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm rubbish at updating aren't I? If I get any americanisms wrong can people please point them out, I live in England so I'll probably start typing 'mobile' when the characters are supposed to say 'cell phone'

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom in any way, shape or form :(

* * *

Danny Fenton was bored, it was 11 o'clock and by this point he was half wishing the box ghost would pop up just to give him something to do, something less... boring. Hell, he wouldn't mind if the Lunch Lady joined in, and Skulker too while he was at it.

Lazily, his eyes roamed the classroom eventually landing on Valerie's seat. He frowned, _weird, it's not like Val to miss school. Well, _he amended,_ for non-ghost related things anyway._

His musings were interrupted by the door slamming open revealing a frazzled looking school girl complete with twigs in her hair and paint splattered down her front. The teacher, a Mr Jones, Danny vaguely remembered, looked up and didn't as much as blink.

_Huh? _

"A ghost attacked you? What did it look like?" he pulled out an expensive looking notepad and pen.

Valerie's mouth gaped open, "Wha...?" was all she managed.

Next to Danny the new girl in the class rubbed her knuckles against her head muttering under breath, "Oh Frond, this whole town is nuts"

"You mean you didn't know," said Sam innocently from his other side, "We're all mad here"

* * *

~Hours Earlier~

"Where am I?" Dani whispered, attempting to look around without knocking into anything, which, with her sense of balance was almost impossible. _This is a... bedroom. Must have hit my head harder than I thought and be hallucinating or something. yeah that must be it, I'm hallucinating. _Well, if it was a hallucination then it wouldn't hurt to look around for a bit and it wasn't like she had anything else to do anyway.

Stumbling towards the door she barely noticed the duvet wrapped around her legs, and consequently tripped nearly crashing into the bed and knocking a radio off its stand. Someone up there must have hated her as the radio switched on blaring out loup pop music and probably woke up the entire neighbourhood in the process. Of course, this was just a hallucination so it shouldn't matter, only... now she thought about it that duvet had seemed pretty solid and she was fairly sure that hallucinations weren't. But that meant... Dani's eyes widened as she realised her mistake.

But if this was real then what was she doing in someone's _bedroom _of all things?


End file.
